Walking Dead
by xxKamakaziNamakazixx
Summary: Tyrese no not Tyreese has gotten put in the middle just like Rick of the zombie apocalypse and faces other issues. yes story will be as tv series when they meet rick


Chapter One:

 ** _Tyrese P.o.v_**

It all happens when me and my brother Trey were on post at Fort Jackson when one of the new recruits spotted someone shambling towards us. "This is not a public area turn around or we'll be forced to shoot," I said gripping on my M1927 but it kept coming so the recruit fired one in its chest and it kept coming towards us "Shoot it in the head," but it was too late because more came out as it tore into him "Shit noise attracts more," I said as I slung my Tommy Gun on my back and we ran back and locked the gates. "We need to get a few guns and some ammo and a heavily armoured bus," Trey said before we split up.

I grabbed two duffle bags and stuffed it with assorted clips and rounds. I looked around for an armoured vehicle and all i found was a riot bus. I went in the office to search for the keys and got knocked by a bat. "Fuck, Who did that," I yelled raising my gun. "Damn I thought you were dead," Anthony said as he helped me up. "Where are the keys?" "Oh, Dallas has them and hes getting gas for the bus," he said as we loaded the bus with some rations and our equipment. It wasn't long until we heard yelling and saw Trey and Dallas running to us "Shit we gotta get in now," I said as we jumped on the bus. Dallas twisted the key but it wouldn't start. "Shit I'll hold them off while you try and start her up you got a few more stops to make and it needs to be drivable." I shut the garage behind me, "Alright you undead freaks come get some."

 ** _Treys P.o.v_**

"I swear my brother is a broken man," I said as I looked out the window. "How did he end up like that I forgot," Dallas asked as he watched as Tyrese shot and hack his way through a couple of zombies. "It happened when Zara broke his heart so he basically tries to die." "Alright I'm finished now bring the Suicide King in here before he dies," Anthony said. "Tyrese if were going to save Zara we gotta hurry out of here," I said as I saw him tense up at that name. "She wouldn't appreciate it if I told her you died and you know how she is," he said as we walked back to the bus.

 ** _Tyrese P.O.V_**

Holding the gun in my hands I stare at it every ounce of strength in me tells me to just jump out and go full Kamikaze but I don't. I'm broken out of thought as we stopped in front of Zara's house. "Get out before we drag you out," they said as Trey walked to the door. As soon as he rung the doorbell she opened the door she looked the same only she had a kid. "Thats the who you said was my dad, mom," the kid asked. "Yes sweetie you and uncle Trey get our stuff," she said looking at me. "I'm sorry I caused you all this pain but my father threatened to kill you and when I found out I was pregnant I wanted to tell..."she stopped talking after I hugged her "its not your fault its mine and we can fix it but we gotta go," I said as I seen some of them coming out of the woods. Hurry up I'll hold them off," I said as i shot one in the head. "What about your other kids are going to get them," Zara asked. "Teneva, Nyquria, Toddjenai and Miracle has at least one kid thats yours". "Yeah but their in a gated community so they will be ok and only four of them have my kids Teneva and Miracle lied," I said. "It's okayI should have told you, " She said. "Tyrese we gotta get to Home Depot so we can add some protection to the bus and get some supplies for it," Dallas said as we turned in. "Dallas you and Anthony watch the bus and my family while me and Trey scour the place for supplies," I said as we put suppressors on or glocks and duffle bags on our backs and headed in.

When I we split i put every edible item and bottles of water that was at the register in my bag so we won't eat all our rations. "Tyrese we need these metal sheets and chainlink fences for the windows we should get them and go," Trey said as we loaded them on the carts and took them to the loading bay. On the way there I heard a CB radio and it was saying Atlanta belongs to the dead now. "Shit we gotta find a new location and we need to leave fast," I said as we heard groans. The door was blocked off by walkers and we was stuck.

 ** _Zara P.o.v_**

"Dallas so what did Tyrese do after that day," I asked as we sat on the bus. "He did alot but he never dated another girl after that day," he said but anymore was interrupted by a yell as Trey was dragging Tyrese on the bus. "Give me the machete," I heard Tyrese say and saw him chop his own left hand off and passed out. "Your stupid sometimes," I said as I grabbed some rags to reduce blood flow and the bandaged it. After I bandaged his wound Trey helped me put him in the bed in the room in the back of the Bus/RV. "Wake up soon," I said as i fell asleep next to him.

 ** _No ones P.o.v..._**

Zara was still lying next to Tyrese and she was crying cuz he didn't wake up yet. "Wake up you bastard you can't come back in my life and leave," she cried and did the only thing she could do. Tyrese eyes opened as soon as he felt a pair of lips mash against his. Zara saw this and was happy. He tried getting up but she stopped him, " You lost alot of blood you wont be doing anything but laying down for a while." "Fine but no funny buisness well not until I find a ring," He said as he fell asleep.

 ** _Anthony P.o.v._**


End file.
